The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor
by InfiniteStarz
Summary: One day, Ash Blake's Pal was finally born. When the red light disappeared, a dragon did not come out of his 'Seikoku', but a red gauntlet formed on his left arm instead. A voice came out from the gauntlet. The voice introduced himself as Ddraig, The Red Dragon. Ddraig told Ash that he'll make Ash the next Red Dragon Emperor. AshxSilviaxHarem


**Volume 1: ****Prologue**

**The Red Dream**

**Part 1**

Lautreamont Knight Country, people called it the country of Dragon Breeders.

To its north was the Zepharos Empire, while to its south was the Chevron Kingdom.

Sandwiched between the two major powers, a small country with a population of no more than five million, had a special academy.

Ansarivan Dragon Riding Academy.

Educating and guiding teenage boys and girls who formed contracts with dragons - an academy for Dragon Breeders.

* * *

**Part 2**

Ash's body shuddered. He clearly felt the presence of someone sneaking into his room and crawling onto the bed.

—You aren't letting me off tonight, too...?

In the pitch black darkness, the girl's hair and skin had a piercingly cold radiance.

The full moon outside the window overhangs the horizon.

Ash remembered clearly that he had closed the curtains before sleeping.

"Fufu... it's a beautiful night, don't you think so?"

The girl looked at Ash disdainfully with the eyes of a conqueror. Her lips showed a bewitching smile.

"Uuu!"

Ash, who was lying on the bed, suddenly could not move.

The girl had sat on Ash's abdomen with her legs spread out. Instead of oppression, Ash could feel warmth coming from the part of his abdomen that was in contact with the lower half of the girl's body.

A faint aroma permeated the room.

What a bewitchingly beautiful girl.

She had waist-long pink hair with a silver shine, snow-white skin and ruby-colored eyes.

She was only wearing the bare minimum of clothes and was almost naked.

The two big bulges on her chest in front of Ash's face shook slightly.

On each side of her head grew a horn that was no different from a dragon's.

"Who are you? Why are you always... uuuuu!"

Ash's question was forcefully interrupted. The upper half of the girl's body slowly approached and hugged Ash tightly.

Her white and smooth skin came into contact with Ash's body with nothing in between.

Her luscious lips whispered into Ash's ear.

"I will also dote on you well tonight."

After letting out a hot breath of air, the girl nibbled Ash's earlobe. *Kaa—* The sound was similar to that of biting the ear's bone.

"N-no... Don't do that...!"

Ash's body trembled non-stop as if struck by lightning.

The girl greedily devoured Ash's body. Neck, chest, waist, arms…the numbness of the skin from her tender tongue and sparkling teeth sliding across the skin almost made Ash lose his mind.

As usual, the girl shifted her body as she pleases in that position tonight. It was like a dance.

It has been seven days since the appearance of the mysterious girl.

The girl who appeared at Ash's bedside every night, spending every moment teasing him playfully.

Who on earth is she?

And what motive does she have?

Why are there two horns growing on her head?

The girl never answered questions.

She always danced on Ash's body and left taking light steps slowly.

The girl's teasing was in full force. Ash would always end up lying on the bed exhausted after the ordeal. Currently sitting by the window, the girl was lifting her slender and beautiful legs with a composed expression.

According to his experience from the past six days, the girl was now going to disappear before Ash's eyes.

—After all, this is only a dream...

When he opens his eyes, he would be seeing the usual morning.

At least, it has been so for the past six days.

"My name is Navi."

Ash was shocked from suddenly hearing a name that he did not recognize.

This was the first time hearing the girl say her own name.

Ash gathered the last bit of his strength and barely managed to lift up the upper part of his body.

"Navi... Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"To entrust myself to you… consider it a form of ritual. Soon…Very soon…**He shall be born. Our candidate.**"

"I don't get what you mean."

"Fufufu. Looks like my time is up. **He** is very anxious to meet you before he is you, until next time!"

Navi's figure became countless silver particles and disappeared in the bright moonlight.

As soon as she disappeared, Ash noticed that his bed was gone and he was wearing his academy uniform, but his 'Seikoku', which extended from his left elbow to his left wrist, was not wrapped in bandages.

"Urgh…!"

His 'Seikoku' started to burn and glow in a deep **red** color. This is the first time such a thing has happened. Ash could not believe that this pain is part of this dream.

But soon a piece of armor that looks like a gauntlet starts to form on his left arm as if it was coming out of the 'Seikoku'.

It is a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions on two green jewels. There's one green jewel right on top of his hand and another one close to his elbow. The gauntlet resembles the arm of a dragon but in the form of an armor.

Ash was surprised and a little scared at what's happening to him even though the gauntlet was really beautiful and really cool-looking.

But that feeling completely disappeared when he heard a 'kukuku' sound.

**[You look you had fun playing with Navi, shitty brat.]**

"Wha-!"

Ash heard an unfamiliar voice. When he looked, he was shocked to see a gigantic creature right in front of him!

—**Red**…

That was first thing that Ash thought of when he saw the creature. It's skin was deep red. When Ash looked more carefully and realizes that the skin was actually scales. It has big green eyes and a jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out. It has big, thick horns on its head. It also has thick arms and legs. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant creature look even bigger.

Ash's eyes widened as soon as he realized what it was. He sees this kind of creatures everyday.

—A **Dragon?**!

A giant red dragon had appeared in front of Ash.

**[The way that 'Seikoku' is reacting to means that our connection is finally strong enough for me to appear in your dream. It's about time damn it!]**

Ash was too shocked that the dragon can talk to fully comprehend what its saying.

Ash could only mutter a question.

"W-Who are you…?"

The red dragon seemed to have smiled after hearing that.

**[I'm someone who will be together with you from now on. Your Pal. Partners for life. We will be together from now on till the day we die. We shall aim to be strongest in the land and defeat the "White-one". This is our destiny.]**

"Eh?"

**[It looks like it's time for you to wake up. This is where we part for just a little while. Soon…Soon I'll be born.**]

The red dragon started to vanish.

"W-Wait!"

Ash soon starts to leave the world of dreams.

**[Until we meet again…]**

The red dragon spoke the last words that Ash could only remember from that dream.

**[…Partner.]**

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is the crossover of Seikoku no Ryuu Kishi (from a manga and light novel) and High School DxD. This story will follow the Seikoku (light novel) storyline in which Ddraig(from DxD) will replace Eco as Ash's pal. I'm sorry to Eco's fans that Eco will not appear in this story.

The only other characters besides Ddraig to appear from DxD will definitely be Vali and Albion. Vali is definitely the right person to be Ash's eternal rival. They are both badasses. Vali will be only one who can compete with Ash's growth and potential. There needs to be a male who can compete with Ash.

Ash and Vali won't have the doubling and halving ability but depending on how the story goes I might consider giving them the abilities might doing a special training or a special test.

The harem will be relatively the same. I might remove 1 or 2 and replace with OCs or maybe not because in the original story the way they fell in love with Ash seemed kind of forced. Although the main girl in this story will be Silvia Lautreamont instead of Eco. Navi or Rebecca will be next after Silvia.

I'll continue writing the story once the first volume or chapter of the light novel has been translated. I prefer to write following the original version and not the manga version.

If you like this then please read some of my other stories.


End file.
